Darkness
by Meova
Summary: Minerva is laying in her bed at night, thinking about Artemis, and what he means and does to her.


**Darkness**

Minerva Paradizo was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep, couldn't keep her mind empty for a long enough time to sink into the darkness. Though, she knew that if she slept, she wouldn't wake up rested. She dreamt every night, dreamt of that one person who was always in her mind too. There was no escape. If there had been one, Minerva would have found it.

After he came back from Hybras… Minerva had almost been disappointed. He hadn't changed much, she realised later that her mind had made him something short of a God. She had basically worshipped him. She had missed him a lot in the 3 years he was gone... She sometimes just needed someone of her own IQ. After he had returned, things had changed. Even more when their hormones kicked in.

She sighed, and turned on her other side. Even though he had only been human, and not the God she had portrayed, she still felt the same way about him. And no matter what she saw, heard, read, or whatever else, she always thought about him. She made links no one else could think of. Damn brain of hers!

She had tried to stop the pain, but she couldn't. With all of her knowledge, she couldn't stop something as simple as heartache. It made her insane! Only when she saw him, the pain was gone, but even then only sometimes. When she saw him with her, that elf... It hurt even more.

Her eyes drooped, and she allowed them to shut. Only to open them again after only a few minutes. She didn't want to sleep, her dreams would only make her hurt more. Her dreams, in which only he starred... If her dreams were nice, they would be together. If she had nightmares, she would see him with the elf. Holly. That was the one thing she couldn't stand.

Thoughts raced again in Minerva's head. She couldn't stop them, no matter how hard she tried. She thought at the time he had called her, when she had captured No. 1. Minerva had thought he liked her, at the least. Or he was attracted to her. Her big brain had figured that out, based on only his voice. Of course, she had been way too busy with No. 1 to even give him another spare thought.

And now, she couldn't get enough, yet, she always had too much. It was so weird, she had to see him, but when she saw him, she always looked away. It could almost be described as a full-time drug supply. She loved it, she wanted it, and she needed it. But she didn't want to...

She didn't want to live with all this pain. How much she would give to be Holly... Minerva saw how much he loved her, but she couldn't see it, for some weird reason. Minerva knew that if he loved her the way he loved Holly, she would've died from happiness. She breathed in, and received a stab in her chest for that. Yes, she was still here.

Minerva felt so tired... She would have to sleep soon, but she didn't want to. She hid her feelings well during the day, but during the night, she wasn't sure about that. She had the strange feeling that she talked in her sleep. That she talked about him... And her mind went racing back. He made her feel good and bad at the same time, but Minerva didn't want to go over that again.

She closed her eyes, and welcomed a few moments of darkness, but before she knew it, she had taken a deep breath. The pain stabbed, and the darkness disappeared. Minerva cussed softly. The darkness would have at least given her a few moments of relief, now**;** she wouldn't even have that to look forward to. But, she argued, she'd wake up tomorrow with, again, an overdose of him. Why try to fight that?

Because her mind was racing, she could visualize everything she wanted. She grabbed the chance to visualize one of her favourite dreams, ever. Artemis was lying next to her, stroking her curls. She was smiling, and when she couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and kissed him. He kissed her back like she had only ever see him kiss Holly. In her mind, he was madly in love with her,not Holly.

Minerva sighed, and tried to sink deeper in the darkness. It was welcoming her, inviting her in, just like Artemis was doing in her imagination. This fantasy seemed more real than the others, and Minerva could almost trick herself in believing she would find him next to her when she woke up... Almost.

She sank even deeper in darkness, trying to find dreamless sleep. She would try to face tomorrow again. She would have to. He'd be coming to visit her…

**A/N: This story kinda got in my head because of Comatose, a song by Skillet. I can recommend it, it's a nice song. Please R&R, but no flames! Reviewers get virtual cookies ;) Also, I don't own Artemis Fowl. Sadly. :P**


End file.
